You're All I Ever Need
by baka fluff pup
Summary: The summer begins and already Harry is going through Ron withdrawl.
1. memos and thank yous!

To those who reviewed "**If I Knew**" the _prequel_ to "**You're All I Ever Need**":

* * *

To Syanna,  
  
First off, if you didn't like my little fic then the least you could have done was to of left a "helpfull" review, saying, oh, I dunno, that they were really ooc and that you didn't like the story that much. But no, you went even further and showed your true ignorance by acting surprised that this story was mock gasp slash!  
  
"Ron shares a tender moment with his best friend when he thinks that he's asleep... (song is not mine!) Warning: light slash"  
  
So don't flame me after the warnings are right there in. your. face.  
-Lyn

* * *

To Queen Vampyre Akasha,  
  
Awwsies, thank you so much! You're part of the reason why I'm writing this sequel. Hope it's to your tastes!  
-Lyn

* * *

To Drakkenn,  
  
Fin wow mun! XD Glad you liked it!  
-Lyn

* * *

To Wraith79,  
  
I have written other things but, unfortunately, they are not completely transfered over yet. Only the short ones. le sigh But hopefully you'll like something you see later?  
I agree about the whole Ron-homo-phobe thing! He's supposed to be Harry's best friend and they've been through so much- that's why I love this pairing so much!  
But thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this one!  
-Lyn

* * *

To Anna May,  
  
I know!!! squees They don't need anyone's help at being so sweet and fluffy! XD -Lyn

* * *

**Lyn's note**: And thanks to everyone/anyone else who has reviewed since! I know this is a weird way to start out a new fic but I didn't know how else to thank everyone! So gomen all and see you in the first chappie! 


	2. part one

**You're All I Ever Need** (semi-sequel to "**If I Knew**")  
  
The summer begins and already Harry is going through Ron withdrawl.  
But what is Ron up to without Harry? And why can't Harry come to the Burrow?  
Something's up... Is everything okay with the two love birds?  
  
**Warning**: light HP/RW slash and horrible writing. ;;

* * *

-**part one**-  
_May 22nd--6:35pm_

* * *

Harry stared blankly down at the letter from his lover, blinking. To say that he was surprised at it's contents would be an understatement. In truth, Harry really didn't know how to take it all...  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I'm really really sorry mate but mum says that you can't come over until after a month. Family matters and stuff. I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad and try to hang with the muggles just a little bit longer- I'll come for you as soon as I can!  
  
Love you,  
Ron  
  
p.s.  
Can you keep Errol for a day or two? Yesterday he flew onto the stove- which was, thankfully, off... Dad reckons he needs a little holiday, and I figured he'd be happy with you and Hedwig.  
Thanks mate!  
_  
'Next month?!' Harry thought, some blood returning to his brain and enableing him to stop reading the letter over and over again, which he had been doing for the past three minutes, since it had arrived. Errol perched beside Hedwig ontop of her cage and nipped at a lamp shade on Harry's bed table that had gone crooked. 'Probably from Hedwig,' Harry thought, then returned his attention back to Ron's letter. "This doesn't make sense," he said huffily, speaking aloud. He stopped that, though, when he realized how weak he sounded, even to himself.  
  
"What doesn't make sense, _witchey_?" An annoyingly grating voice practically yelled from the doorway. Harry glared over at his cousin, Dudley, and hurriedly stuffed the letter into an oversized jean pocket. Dudley's beedy little eyes followed his movements so Harry tried on the infamous 'Malfoy' sneer. "None of your business, _pig_. Don't you have some five year old to beat up on?" Harry returned tartly, crossing his room in three strides and, not giving Dudley the chance to awnser, slammed the door in the fat boy's face. Harry heard a muffled curse but ignored it, aside from the smug smirk.  
  
Returning to his unmade bed, Harry flopped down ontop of it and sulked. "Dammit, four whole weeks without the Burrow- trapped in suburbia hell, a constant 'no mess' zone!" Harry gave a dramatic sigh and rolled over onto his stomach, facing the window. "And no midnight snog-fests with Ron either..." As if it made a difference, Harry crumbled and threw the short letter from his love onto the immaculately dust-free floor and stuck his tongue out at it. Then, folding his arms under his chin, Harry watched the afternoon glow begin to fade and turn into dusk, listening to Hedwig and Errol chirp back and forth to each other, thinking about how much he missed his boyfriend and how much the world sucked at this point in time...

* * *

**a/n**: Okay, so? What do we think? Please review because my wonderful writing (cough cough) can't get any better without help.  
Thanks!  
-_Lyn_


	3. part two

**You're All I Ever Need** (semi-sequel to "**If I Knew**")  
  
The summer begins and already Harry is going through Ron withdrawl.  
But what is Ron up to without Harry? And why can't Harry come to the Burrow?  
Something's up... Is everything okay with the two love birds?  
  
**Warning**: light HP/RW **slash** and horrible writing. ;;

* * *

-part two-  
June 4th--11:26am

* * *

"'Family matters and stuff'?" Harry said aloud to Hedwig, who sat on his desk chair looking at him as he leaned against the window frame, twirling his wand between his fingers absent mindedly. "What do you think, girl? Think he's up to something?" Hedwig gave a feeble hoot, obviously not very interested in the one-sided conversation. It had been going, off and on, for 12, no, 13 days now. "Yea, I think so too." Harry nodded, looking out the window at the clear afternoon sky. There were only a few puffy white clouds and he imagined that the Weaselys' broken down old flying car would be comming into view any minute now, and then a beaming Ron would jump out and into Harry's room, and then they could snog each other senselessly.  
  
'_Yea, a guy can dream, can't he_?'  
  
There was a loud rapping at his door but Harry didn't even twitch, just gave a soft "It's open" and continued dazedly staring off. Vernon Dursely poked his head through the door and glared over at the seventeen year old teen- or rather, almost seventeen. Harry gave another pathetic sigh and wondered if he would even get to see Ron before his birthday. He hoped so. Vernon turned even redder than ussual when his nephew ignored his prescense so he cleared his throat. Loudly. Harry glanced over but didn't lose his dreamy expression. "What?" he asked. It had just gotten to the good part in his dream where Ron was bending over him while they lay sprawled on his bed and had begun licking and nipping his way down and- "Are you comming or not, Potter???"  
  
'_Now I see where Dudley gets his annoying voice_,' Harry thought, dissapointment clouding his delicate features as he gazed back at his uncle. "Where?"  
"The park, you dolt! We've planned this since last week!"  
"Can't I just stay-"  
"NO!! I will not leave you alone in this house- who knows who you'll invite over!!"  
Harry rolled his eyes and held back a smirk. "Oh yes, well, you know us wizards- we invite over ogers and vampires and centaurs- even a few werewolves too, ya know? Just to get the party started." Vernon raised his hand, as if to hit the boy, but decided against it and merely ducked his head back into the hallway. "Car. Five minutes." Was all Harry could make out as the man stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, calling for brandy. Harry rolled his eyes again and looked to Hedwig, who looked sympathetically back (or as _sympathetically_ as an owl can). "And to think I could be at the Burrow swimming in the lake, naked, with Ron right now..." Harry murmured.  
  
He quickly changed into clothes that didn't hang off of his hips if his belt wasn't strapped to it's first hole and into a shirt that wasn't a triple XL. "Bye girl," Harry said, leaving a quick kiss on top of the owl's head and dashing out the door. The window was still open and, even though her master's room was towards the back, Hedwig could still hear his voice from the front, along with the other horrid man's.  
  
"That was six minutes- six!"  
"No, it was five!"  
"Six!!"  
"Five!!"  
"Six!!!"  
"Five!!!"  
"Six!!!" "Oh Vernon just get in the bloody car already!!!!"  
"... yes Petunia, dear."  
"........ five."  
"DAMMIT!!!"

* * *

**a/n**: In case anyone is really wondering, I'm keeping these chapters short so that I can update faster. Besides, don't you want time to review and tell me what you would like to see happen next? Even though I have it semi planned, some new little things can be added.  
  
Anyways- next chappie it's RON! YAY!!! =  
See you there!  
-_Lyn _


	4. part three

**You're All I Ever Need** (semi-sequel to "**If I Knew**")  
  
The summer begins and already Harry is going through Ron withdrawl.  
But what is Ron up to without Harry? And why can't Harry come to the Burrow?  
Something's up... Is everything okay with the two love birds?  
  
**Warning**: light HP/RW slash and horrible writing. ;;

* * *

-**part three**-  
_June 5th_--10:15am

* * *

"'Family matters and stuff'?!!" Fred crowed over the bowed figure of Ron, who was practically laying on the table. Ron sighed piteously and flushed a little, his ears tinging red. George joined in the laughing and catcalling, which Ron was feverantly trying to ignore, and mrs. Weasely patted him comfortingly on his broad shoulder. "Oh dear, Ronald, haven't I told you not to lie? It only makes things worse! You're better to just tell Harry the truth and then-"  
"No mum!!! I _can't_!! I don't know what he would do and and... No!" Ron had shot up from his laying position so fast that he had knocked the tray of biscuits right out of mrs. Weasely's hands. "Oh way to go, Ronald," George smirked as mrs. Weasely sent him a dark glare. Instantly the twins shut up, but still held identical smirks. Bending down at once to help clean up, Ron's face turned bright scarlet and he let his red hair obscure some of his vision, wanting to hide his face now more than ever. "But, dear, this is Harry. He'll understand."  
"I can't mum..." Ron murmured and mrs. Weasely let it drop as her son looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "I just can't..."  
  
After placing the tray in the sink and tossing the dirty biscuits into the trash, Ron gave a feeble excuse of not being hungry and slouched out of the room, looking as if he carried the burden of the world on his shoulders. "Oh all this drama- I bet it's just teenage hormones or something!" Mr. Weasely said dismissevly, "When I was Ron's age..."  
  
As Ron glided up the large amount of stairs up to his room, he kept thinking about Harry's reply to his last letter, mourning over the fact that he couldn't tell his Harry what was really going on. _Dear Ron,  
  
Are you guys going on holiday or something? Where? It's fine, I guess I can wait to see you- but not for too long, okay? Going from six times a week snogging to zilch is pretty hard. I guess just go and have fun with your family, and I'll be here- bored senselessly. I don't promise that the muggles will still be alive by the time you get back, at least that would be semi-entertaining.  
  
I'm joking. Go and have fun.  
I love you.  
-Harry  
_  
_p.s.  
I think Hedwig doesn't want Errol to go. Think we might have something going on between our owls? Ha ha! Wouldn't that be great? __  
  
_Ron smiled at every word, even though the letter lay up in his room, under his pillow. But right after receiving it he had read it so many times that, in the end, he didn't even need to look at the letter anymore. But still, it was nice and comforting, in a way, to see Harry's calm and loopey scrawl. Besides Hermione, Ron was sure that Harry had the nicest handwritting. At least, Ron adored it. But, of course, he adored everything about his best friend and boyfriend. As he reached his small, weirdly shaped room, Ron shut his door quietly after entering and strode over to his window, where he had a great view of the back yard and the fields beyound. He spotted a few stray nomes and noted where they ran for shelter. Next time he would have to check those places more thoroughly...  
  
A nice warm breeze wafted into his small room and Ron breathed it in, imagining that it was really Harry's scent that surrounded him instead of just sunflowers and fresh cut grass and the cool, dank water smell that came from the lake just a mile or so away. Closing his eyes, Ron could still remember the feel of Harry's deft and callaused hands after a heated practice session or a match. Harry was always more passionate after a good game of quidditch. His lips and tongue tracing along Ron's jawline as his breath hitched and their hands would grab for each others' waist as their tongues fought as fereociously as if Gryffindor and Slytherin took the pitch and the game was on!  
  
"RONALD!!" Fred called from the hallway, behind the closed door, imitating mrs. Weasely's scolding tone. Ron quickly took his hand out of his unzipped jeans and tried to regain some composure. His shirt was rumpled and his pants hung around his knees as he stumbled around, flustered. Before he could call out not to come in, he tripped over a stack of Marvin the Mazer Man and lay sprawled across his floor, jeans still tangled around his knees. Fred peaked his head in and said, as if nothing were out of the ordinary, "Mum wants you." Then he closed the door and Ron could hear his brothers just outside the door, laughing his ass off.  
  
"Ahhh bugger..." Ron growled out, turning a new shade of red.  
As he looked over to his clock and saw the time, all of the color drained out of his face and made his freckles stand out in more. "Shit- I'M LATE!!!" Ron yelled and then went in to full panic mode. Outside of his door, Fred and George stood snickering. "Think we should tell Harry?" Fred asked breathlessly and George shook his head, giggling. "What, and miss all of this? Are you nutters?!"  
  
"BWahahaHahahahaha!!!"  


* * *

**a/n**: Wow, these chappies just keep getting longer and longer as I go, despite the fact that I'm trying to keep them short. shrugs Oh well, when the plot bunny sgt. calls, hop to it!  
giggles at own corniness before running off to write more  
  
You know the drill, please review and give me some suggestions for little scenes, okay?  
Thanks all!  
-**Lyn**


End file.
